knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Oče blagoslovi
Peipovjetka iz Mostara E ko bi se mogao nadati, da će gazda Simina šći Koviljka, koju on voli kao zenicu oka svoga, poći za korovođu, kome je sav imetak u violini!? Po cijelom Mostaru pukao glas, a ta novost bijaše ženama glavni predmet razgovoru. Baš je bila neđelja, kad se iz crkve navratih malo kod moje tetke Vase na kafu. Ona ni pet ni šest, već onako bez pozdrava i začuđeno upita me: - Ta molim te, je li istina, da će se Koviljka Simina sa onijem Čehom korovođom vjenčati?! Jao, jao lude druge! Ta ona može imati od prvije' gazdića najljepšega. Ja slegoh ramena i rekoh joj da o tome ništa ne znam. Meni to ne bijaše vjerovatno, te kad se pozdravih sa tetkom, odem upravo u rodice Koviljčine Mile, s kojom sam još od đetinjstva poznat, Držao sam stalno, da ona o tome sve zna, a nisam se ni prevario. Evo kako je bilo: Bedžih Kuzmik, korovođa pjevačkog društva, nastanio se baš u kuću, koja gleda u Koviljčine prozore. Divan mladić, da mu treba tražiti takmaca. E ne zna se, brate, da li je širi, da li je viši! Snažan, lijep i dobar mladić, a mlad, tek ako mu je dvadeset i dvije. Njegovo veliko čelo izdaje ga za umjetnika, a u očima mu sija pjesnički žar. Bio je rodom iz Češke, a prešao je bio u pravoslavlje. Svako, ko je prolazio ispred kuće stare Krune, gazdarice ovog mladog Čeha, osvrćao se na prozor. otkuda se ljevahu tihi zvuci violine, puni svete tuge, čežnje i ljubavi. Ti zvuci stvarali su se pod vještim prstima mladoga Čeha. No bila je jedna duša, koju su ti zvuci vodili daleko, daleko, neđe, đe nikad ljudska noga kročila nije; đe vječno buji miris zlaćanog maja; đe pjevaju bezbrojna jata šarenih ptičica. Ti zvuci otvarali su joj nebeskog raja. Ona se s njima zajedno gubila u beskonačnom prostoru plavetnoga neba. Njezino srce bijaše harfa, koja brujaše pod dodirom tijeh umilnijeh zvukova. Njeno srce odletilo je kao ptičica i opijeno ljepotom mladoga Čeha palo mu na grudi, veselilo se i plakalo onđe... Njihovi su se pogledi susreli i bez riječi kazali su jedno drugom tajnu svojih duša. Njihove duše zagrlile su se kao dva cvjetića pa se tako ljubile. Koliko li je puta uzdahnuo mladi Čeh, gledajući mlade bogataše i oplakivao sudbinu, što ga je stvorila umjetnikom. On bi volio, da je sin bogata gazde, pa bi onda lako Koviljka bila njegova. Često u očajanju zboraše: - U svijetu danas samo bogatstvo i novac rešava, a umjetnost je ljudima komedija, s kojom se u času odmora zadovoljavaju. Oh, kad bih i ja samo bio bogat, pa eto sreće! Kako bi moje srce gorilo pokojem i zadovoljstvom! Na svojim grudima grlio bih onaj raj, što mi ote srce, misli, dušu i pokoj snova mojih. Njezine mile ruke savijale bi se meni oko vrata; njezina usta zborila bi moje ime; ona bi mene zvala svojim. O, Koviljka, ti bi tada bila moja... Ali ovako, za jadna i siromašna umjetnika tvoj te otac nikad neće dati. Ti me ljubiš, ja to znam... To sam pročitao iz sjajnog i sjetnog pogleda tvoga, što mi ga šalješ; to mi je kazala ona tiha i beskrajna sjeta, koja treperi na božanskom tvom licu. Jeste, bez riječi kazala si mi sve. Oh, pa kad me ljubiš, onda čuj ovaj glas, što ti ga duša sprema: dođi k meni i hajdmo, hajdmo daleko... daleko, đe nas ljudi neće stići. Na ove grudi dićiću te i čuvaću te kao svoje blago, da mi te ljudi ne ukradu. Sa mnom ćeš tako sretna biti. Ovo čelo mislilo bi samo za te; ovo srce gorilo bi samo za te; ova duša molila bi se samo za te; ove ruke radile bi samo za te. O, dođi, dođi!... Tako tužaše mladi umjetnik, a sama ruka hvatala se violine, a tužni zvuci popunili bi riječi njegove tuge. * * * Bila je blaga proljetna veče. Prohladni vjetrić sletao je sa cvijetka na cvijetak, ljubio ih i s mirisom njihovim lepršao po zraku. Ni jedan glas malih ptičica nije se čuo, samo što je slavuj pjevao o svojoj gordoj ružici u gradini, a sitne se zlaćane zvijezde nizale po plavetnom svodu oko blijede mjesečine. Silan je svijet otišao u polje da se prošeta i rashladi od od dnevne žege i i da udiše svježinu pitome noći. Pa i stara Kruna, gazdarica mladog Čeha, otišla je do svoje komšinice Naste, da se s njome malo porazgovara u njezinoj kitnoj bašči. I gazda-Simu pozvao je njegov stari Lazo, da odu u vinograd te da iskape koju u hladovini. Samo mladog Čeha ne pozivaše srce, da se odmara u hladovini poljskog zraka. On je ljubio samoću i bio je blažen, ako ga kogod nije bunio u njegovim mislima. Violina, tuga i čežnja bili su mu najmiliji drugovi njegovi. Baš te večeri stajao je na prozoru, a blijeda mjesečina bacila na nj svoje zrake i ljubljaše mu visoko čelo. Kao da se zaustavila, da uživa skladne zvuke, što ih širom noći nosijaše svježi vjetrić sa njegove violine. On stajaše nepomično na jednom mjestu. Lijevom rukom zagrlio violinu, a desnom prevlači lagano preko tananih žica. Njegova glava bijaše sanjivo zabačena i pogledi uprti u svijetlu beskonačnost, gdje se zlaćane zvijezde prelivahu miljem rajske draži; pa i tamo među zvijezdama on gledaše samo lik svoje Koviljke, koja se na nj tako ljupko osmjehuje i kao da mu šapće: "Tvoja sam, tvoja!..." Dok je mladom umjetniku tonula duša u moru nemirnih snova; dok su njegovi sjetni zvuci sa violine bludili po krilu blage večeri, mlado i dražesno djevojče kvasilo je svoje lijepo rumeno lice čistom kristalnom rosicom - suzama. To nisu bile suze koje obični smrtni stvor prolijeva, to su bile suze anđeoske ljubavi i duše. Ona je jecala gorko i bono, a svoju malu glavicu obarala je na podglavlje svoje postelje. U tome je času zaželila da postane vjetrić, pa da odleti na grudi mladog svirača i tu da izdahne, a ta bi smrt bila slatka, tako mirna i bez bola... Ljubav je bura, koja opustoši i raskida cvjetiće u naših duša, a u tu se pustinju nastani kukavica - tuga... Koviljka plakaše tajno i bono. Ali najedanput sinu njezino oko vatrenije nego ikad, a u tom plamenu stajahu riječi: odvažnost i rad! Srce joj zakuca onom snagom, koju krije junak u svojim prsima. Začešlja svoju meku i gustu, svilenu crnu kosicu, stavi na glavu malen a oko vrata kitni pa se lagano i pažljivo ukrade iz svoje sobe; siđe niz stepenice i kao leptir pretrči u vrata stare Krune. Lagano na prstima uzađe uza stepenice i stade pred sobu lijepoga stranca. O, ko će opisati njezino duševno stanje u ovom času?! Ko će da pogleda kroz njezine grudi, da vidi onu buru straha, koja još savlađivaše njezinu odlučnost?! Kao plašljiva košuta osvrtala se na svaki i najmanji šušanj. Kako bi to za nju bilo, da je tu kobac zateče?! Pa stara Kruna! Šta bi rekao svijet? Pa njezin otac, kako bi u nj mogla pogledati?! Pa njezin djevojački ponos! I može li se ona kao Srpkinja tako upustiti da strancu otkriva svoju ljubav? Sve to u jednom času, kao usijana šipka, prohuja kroz njene mlađane misli. Srce joj je kucalo više nego ikad. Njezine pune grudi talasahu se i dizahu se burno, kao morski vali. Dah joj zastajaše, a vrela krvca juraše munjevitim letom u njenu glavicu. Po ravnom, bijelom i glatkom njenom čelu probi vreli znoj i ona ga drhtavom rukom brisaše bijelim Ali najedanput kao da je ohrabri nova misao: - Griješim li ja zaista, ako ljubim? Zar je ljubiti sram i poruga? Zar nas ljubav ponižava? Jeste, ljubav nas ponižava ako nije sveta, istinita, čista, vjerna i božanska, ako se igramo s njom, tad nas ona ponižava. Ali moja ljubav nije nevjerna, ona je čista i svijetla kao rosa na proljetnjem cvijetu, ona mene poniziti neće! Pa nek sav svijet zbori o meni što mu drago, moje poštenje postaće svijetlo, moja ljubav neće mene Srpkinju poniziti, jer Srpkinja ljubi časno i pošteno! I ona diže ruku i uhvati za bravu na vratima, koja je dijeljahu od njena najdražeg blaga na svijetu. Vrata se lagano otvoriše i ona uđe u sobu. Zaneseni mladi Čeh trgne se. Njegovi prsti na tananijem žicama stadoše i zvuci umriješe... On šćaše kleknuti i moliti se sveto i pobožno pred slikom boginje, sa koje isijava najljepši zrak mira božjega, za kojom toliko gine i umire; koja mu je otela srce i misli, koja je učinila te se razbuktio plamen u njegovoj duši i koja njegovijem osjećajima postade kraljica. On nije znao šta da čini. Zborio bi ali riječ zastaje a usne drhću. On bi joj poletio da je zagrli, ali ona bješe tako sveta, e mu se činjaše, da se on grešnik ne smije približiti tome nebu. Njegova prsa disahu u nekom nejasnom strahu, kao u grešnika kad cjeliva sveto raspeće Mučenika Čovjeka i Boga. U kolebanju svoje duše osjeti najedared bijelu vruću ruku, kako mu se oko vrata svija. Osjeti na rasplamćelijem grudima laki teret njene mile glavice. Ču sveti i beskrajni uzdah gdje se izvi, kao ptičja molitva u sjajnom sunčevom zraku. Dva svijetla oka, dvije blistave zvijezde gledahu ga i šaptahu mu: Ljubim te... Jeste, nježno i lijepo djevojče palo mu na grudi, zagrlilo ga, gleda ga, ne zbori ni riječi. On bijaše tako blažen, tako utješen, kao trudni mornar, kad pošlje teškog bjesnila bure i oluja stigne u mirno pristanište. I poleti riječ sa njegovih nijemih usta: - Koviljka! Zatim je zagrli grčevito i njihove se usne spojiše i planu prvi slatki poljubac, a mlado djevojče kroz suze radosnice prošapta: - Je li, nas dvoje se nećemo nikad rastati? - Nikad, Koviljka, nikad! Mi smo stvoreni jedno za drugo i niko mi te neće otrgnuti. Mi ćemo zajedno živiti i umrijeti... Spasiteljko moja! Spasiteljko, da, jer si mi vratila sve što sam sahranio: nadu, snove i pokoj duše moje, i ja te nemam čime drugim da nagradim, do li vjernošću srca moga... Ali jedna misao, kao otrovna guja, pije moju krv... Tvoj otac... zar će on dopustiti, da pred oltarom gleda svoju jedinicu sa strancem, sa siromašnijem umjetnikom? Djevojče se trže, i nehotice se sa njenih malenih usana ote riječ: "Otac!"... i zaćuta zamišljeno... Ali s nova joj oko sinu svetim žarom odrešite volje i njene anđeoske riječi zabrujaše: - Dok sam bila maleno i ludo dijete, razmaženo čedo roditelja svoga, slušala sam ga u svemu. Njegova volja bila je moja volja. Svaki mig njegova oka ispunjavala sam poslušno i bojala sam se da ga u čemu ne uvrijedim. I sad, zahtijeva li poslušnost od mene, sve ću mu ispuniti, sve učiniti po njegovoj želji, pa i život svoj na očev zahtjev žrtvovaću, ali se od tebe rastati neću. Otac ima pravo nada mnom, ali nikad nad mojim srcem, nad mojom ljubavi i dušom. Bog je ljudima dao srce, da njime osjećaju slobodno i da ljube. Ljubav je kao ptica, leti i pane onamo, kud je želje vode. I meni je Bog dao ljubav, a ona je izabrala svoje mjesto u tebi. Oh, ja ipak ne sumnjam u dobrotu njegovu. On mene voli kao život svoj, on će moju želju ispuniti. Pašću mu pred noge, ljubiću ga i moliti, da nas blagoslovi. Ne htjedne li, nisam ga dužna više slušati, a tada neka ne kune mene, zato neka kune nebo, koje nam je dalo srce da po svojoj volji ljubi i osjeća. Ali jednu mi želju moraš ispuniti; ako me ljubiš, ako ti je moja sreća mila, obećaj mi u ovom najmilijem trenutku, u prvom poljupcu našem, da ćeš uvijek moj mili srpski narod ljubiti kao svoj; da ćeš ga braniti i vjerno zastupati kao njegov sin i poštovati ga, kao što poštuješ svoju milu Češku, koja je i meni sveta i draga. To mi obećaj i biću sretna i biću tvoja! O, kako je božanstveno bilo vidjeti onaj ushit, što zatreperi na lijepom licu mladićevu! Njezini glasi bili su mu zvuci čista što oblijeće prijestole vječitoga Boga... On je prigrli jače, a sa usta mu sađe glas: - Hoćeš li život, daću ti. Hoćeš li krv moju, proliću za te. Ovo srce iz svojih grudi išćupaću za tvoju volju. Koliko si svojom ljepotom nadmašila sve svoje drugarice, toliko i još više veličinom svoje rodoljubive duše. O, blago onom narodu, u kome se rađaju take djevojane! Ja sam srećan, od svega svijeta srećniji, kad me ljubi taka duša. O, Koviljka, kunem ti se svetinjom ljubavi moje, kunem ti se svojom čašću, da ću ti želju ispuniti. Tvoj srpski narod uvijek je svakom poštenom Čehu bio bratski i mio narod, i ja ću ga uvijek ljubiti kao svoj, tim više što si ti cvijet toga velikog nesavladanog i slavnog stabla. Ljubiću ga, Koviljka, ljubiću ga kao i ti; ljubiću ga kao što ljubim tebe!... Njihove usne spojiše se i zaćutaše, a srca su bila žarko i vrelo... * * * Te je večeri gazda Sima spokojno ispijao rakiju u hladovini vinograda sa svojim prijateljem Lazom. On nije ni sanjao, da u tom času stranac grli njegovu jedinicu. Njih se dvoje razgovarali i pijuckali, dok će ti njemu Lazo: - Vjere ti, Simo, nešto mi pade na um. Ko je onaj mladić, što stanuje prema tvojoj kući u babe Krune? Vidim ga uvijek na prozoru. Taj ti i ne ostavlja sobe, nego se cijeli dan zavuče pa svira uz Gazda Simo kao da se sjeti nečega: - Da, da, to ti je, brate novi korovođa pjevačkog društva. Baš mi je neki dan pričala baba Kruna o njemu. Kaže da je vrlo dobar momak. I ja ga često vidim na prozoru. Po licu mu sudeći, rekao bih da nije loš. - Ama, brate Simo, nešto ću ti kazati. - Šta Lazo? - Ama sve mi se čini...da ovaj...tvoja...znaš ovi...Koviljka... - Šta, Koviljka?! - pogleda ga začuđeno gazda Simo. - Baš nekijeh dana išao sam poslom pa prođem ispred tvoje kuće. Tvoja Koviljka bijaše na prozoru. Ona me nije spazila, jer je zacipljena gledala u prozor onog momka, a on je svirao uz Ja sam odma pomislio, da tu ima neka, te sam ti baš naumio kazati. Gledaj, Simo, da kakogod svoje dijete odvratiš od toga, jer đavo ne spava; sve može biti, mladost ludost, a krv je krv... Ovo nimalo ne bi milo gazda-Simi, nego mu zadade brige. Ta on bi za svoju Koviljku dao život i sve, ali za ponos i čast imena svoga on bi i rođeno čedo zaklao rukama svojim, pa ma mu srce prepuklo. Već je bilo vrijeme i njih se dvoje uputiše kući. Ko poznaje hod gazda-Sime, primjetio bi, da su mu ove večeri koraci bili brži nego inače. Kroz uši su mu neprestano zujale riječi Lazine. On nije sumnjao u svoju šćer, ali tek onako nešto ga je ljutilo. On se žurio i sav zaduvan dođe kući. Stari zeljov zalaja, a kad viđe domaćina poče vrtiti repom i umiljavati se. - Koviljka! - pola ozbiljnim glasom zovnu Simo, ali odgovora nema. - Koviljka! - jače zavika gazda Simo, a kuharica Rosa odazva se: - Gazda, Koviljka će možda biti kod babe Krune. Možda joj se dosadilo samoj, pa je otišla prijeko da joj malo prođe vrijeme. Njegovo se nabrano čelo naoblači, a u očima je sijao roditeljski gnjev. I ne čekajući ni časa ode i uljeze u vrata babe Krune. Nadao se da će zateći svoju Koviljku, gdje se razgovara sa Krunom, ali niti Krune niti Koviljke. U svaki i najmanji zavirivao je, ali nje nema te nema. Sad je bio na čisto. O, šta bi najedared od tog čovjeka! Izgledao je strašan i mračan, kao duboka jesenska noć. Pogled mu je bio plamen, koji uništava i kosi. Tijelo mu je drhtalo a otrov gnjeva kipio mu u duši. Riječi njegova prijatelja ispunile su ga. Ljutit, strašan i odvažan kao div, lupi rukom na vrata sobna, u kojoj bijahu zagrljeni. Vrata se širom otvoriše i lupnuše. On šćaše jurnuti kao gladan lav na svoj plijen i prstima iščupati dah života onom, koji u tom času grljaše njegovo najmilije na svijetu. Ali kao da mu na put stade neka tajna sila, koja mu šaptaše: " Ne stupaj naprijed, grešniče! Ovo je raj, u kom se dva anđela mole Bogu svome; ne buni im molitve, jer će se Bog gnjeviti! " Njegovi ukočeni pogledi spaziše njegovu jedinicu u zagrljaju mladog Čeha. A kao da mu je blijeda mjesečina šćela potpuno tajnu da otkrije, obasjala je kroz prozor svojim laganim zrakom dvoje zagrljenijeh, te izgledahu sveti i veličanstveni. Kad se vrata rastvoriše, se djevojče izvi iz zagrljaja mladićeva; snaga je šćaše iznevjeriti. Ona drhtaše kao prut, a strah joj ispi sa bijelog lica slatku rumen. Skupivši pošljednju snagu, poleti ocu, kleče mu pred noge, ruke diže i sklopi ih, kao pobožni na molitvi, te dršćući i zbunjeno reče: - Oče, blagoslovi i oprosti! Ako ti je mila sreća tvoje jedinice, ako se tvoje roditeljsko srce stara za budućnost svoga đeteta, i ako ti je milo, da tvoja Koviljka zadovoljno proživi na ovom svijetu; ako si ikad, oče, ljubio; ako znaš šta je ljubav, a ti, oče, blagoslovi ove dvije duše, koje je Bog sjedinio. Smiluj se, oče, i ne griješi! Dopusti, da tvoja Koviljka pred oltarom pruži ruku onom, koga voli. O, oče, on je tako dobar, tako pošten i uzoran, da će ti biti kao sin! On će te ljubiti, kao što te ja ljubim. Spasi me, oče; spasi mene i sebe, jer je u ovoj našoj ljubavi Bog. Čuvaj se, oče, da tome Bogu ne zgriješiš, jer je strašna kazna njegova. Oče, blagoslovi! Za cijelo je to vrijeme mladi Čeh stojao ukočen i blijed, a u njegovu se oku zasjale suze, koje je izazvao anđeo molitvom svojom. Grudi su mu disale naglo; on je slušao glas, koji se za njega moli, koji za njega pred roditeljem svojim drhti i on skupi snagu, kroči i kleče, pored svoga anđela, pred zbunjenog oca, sklopi ruke i ponovi: - Oče, blagoslovi! Ko bi mogao misliti, da se odlučna volja gazda-Sime može porušiti i njegova ljutina rastopiti u blagu pitomost?! Ko je vjerovao da će njegov gnjev, što maloprije sijevaše u oku, zamijeniti topla suza! Ko li je u snu snio, da će sa njegova čela minuti strašni oblak! Buru njegove srdžbe utišala je riječ njegova čeda. Sunce ljubavi roditeljske vaskrse u njegovoj duši i rasvijetli je. Niz koštunjavo njegovo lice stadoše se roniti tople suze i on diže svoje roditeljske ruke nad glavama dvoje dragih, oči k nebu uprije i jecajući zavapi: -Oče, blagoslovi! A blijeda mjesečina provirivaše kroz prozor i gledaše, kako na starčeve grudi padoše dvije mlađane glave, a kroz tišinu blage i pitome noći kao da i slavuj u svojoj miloj pjesmici zboraše: - Oče, blagoslov (Stražilovo, 1894, br. 12) Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza